Poisoned Love
by EmilyPrentiss2012
Summary: I'm writing this as if Emily never went to London: The team is on their way home from a case when the unthinkable happens. The jet goes down.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this as if Emily never went to London: The team is on their way home from a case when the unthinkable happens. The jet goes down.  
**

life-threatening:

adjective-  
causing fear or anxiety by threatening great harm; "a dangerous operation"; "a grave situation"; "a grave illness"; "grievous bodily harm"; "a serious wound"; "a serious turn of events"; "a severe case of pneumonia"; "a life-threatening disease" [syn: dangerous]

Poisoned Love

As the song ended he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the nearby garden. The flowers and grasses had been grown just high enough to shield the both of them and give them beautiful scenery. They walked down the small dirt path and into the center. They both sat on a handcrafted bench and stared into each others gazing eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she looked up at the gazebo that stood before them.  
"I wanted tell you something and didn't want everyone else listening in," he replied. "Emily I need to tell you that if you leave and go to London, then I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself. You're more than my partner, more than just a friend. We've worked together for six years now. And in those six years I think... I think I've fallen in love... With you. You may not have any of the same feelings as me but I thought you had the right to know how I felt."  
Emily looked at him with sad, confused eyes. "Derek I..." She stopped as she felt a wave of emotions wash over her. A few tears weld in her eyes, and her checks get hot.  
"I upset you didn't I?" He whispered.  
"No it's just- just that I wasn't expecting that."  
"Why," he asked as his thumb gently wiped away a falling tear.  
"I don't know, maybe it's because... Because-"  
"Because why?"  
"It's nothing."  
"What, you can tell me."  
She scooted a little closer and grabbed his hand. She held it there in her lap for a minute before looking at him. When their eyes locked she didn't say anything. She just slowly leaned in until her lips brushed up against his. Emily stopped before continuing. Taking a deep breath she pressed her lips onto his. Derek didn't hesitate to return it. His lips move with her and they scooted closer and closer to one another. As the kiss deepened her lips separated and let his tongue ventured its way in. Their tongues crashing into each other; eager to taste.  
His arm snaked round his waist and pulled her even closer. Her hand resting on his back.  
All of their love and affection that had been building up for the past six years was being released. They seemed to melt into one another's arms.  
Separating for air another song began to play. "I love this song," Emily whispered as they rested their heads on each others. He slowly stood up and put his hand out.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Yes you may," she smiled.  
They stepped up the three wooden steps and walked to the center of the gazebo. He wrapped one hand around her waist and the other on her shoulders. Her left arms grasped his back while her right hung around his neck. They lost themselves in the song as it progressed. They swayed to beat and held each other even tighter when the feeling came. "Please don't go," he whispered softly.  
"Shhhhh, just listen." She closed her eyes and buried her face into his neck.

"This place is beautiful," Beth said as her and Hotch headed to the garden.  
"Would you like a dance in the gazebo?" He asked holding up her hand.  
"Why yes," she laughed. When they reached the entrance to the garden they stopped. "It looks like someone beat us to it," she said slightly smiling.  
"I was wondering where they went."  
"They are so right for each other."  
"What?"  
"Oh come on Aaron, don't tell me you haven't thought that before."  
"I've had my suspicions but it's hard to when you know it's against the rules, and when they're your friends."  
Beth gave him a sideways hug. "It's sweet. Just look at them."

Derek pulled back and looked her in the eyes. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. She wrapped both arms around his neck, while his hugged the small of her back. "I think I've fallen in love with you too," she breathed in between kisses.  
He didn't stop, he only smiled and hugged her tighter.

Hotch stopped and as he saw his two coworkers kiss before him. Beth saw the expression on his face. "Calm down, you should have seen it coming."  
"I did, I just didn't think it would actually happen."  
"Are you ok with this?"  
"Ok with what? I didn't see anything," he smiled. Beth laughed and grabbed his hand. She walked him back to their table and grabbed another drink.

-  
Four months later-

His eyes fluttered open and he stared up at the sky. There was a high pitch squeal in both ears as he tried sitting up. As soon as his ears adjusted to his surroundings, screams and the sounds of steam releasing filled his head. Quickly sitting up he franticly looked around trying to figure out where he was.  
His eyes widened seeing large pieces of a plane scatted throughout the forest. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he carefully stood up. Looking down at his leg he pulled a large jagged piece of metal from his thigh.  
Rossi couldn't believe what was going on. Jerking his head to each side he searched for his teammates. He saw JJ, lying near the front piece of the Jet, screaming. "JJ-" he breathed. He tried to make his way towards her but tripped over someone. Looking up from the ground he turned his head and saw Reid knocked out.  
"Reid! Reid wake up!" he said pulling on the young man's arm.  
Reid rolled his head to the side and slowly pealed his eyes opened. "Wh-what happened?" he whispered.  
"We were in a plane crash Reid, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I...I think so," he pushed up with his left elbow but suddenly crashed down. "Ahhh..."  
"What?"  
"My shoulder… It's dislocated I think." Rossi looked him up and down and saw shrapnel imbedded all over his legs.  
"Ok stay down, I really need to check on JJ."  
Reid then registered the sound of JJ's screams. "Go, go…"  
Rossi ran to JJ who had managed to lean up against the jets side. Her face was red from all the crying and there were long black streaks down her face from where her mascara had run. "Oh god, JJ." He saw her cradling her right forearm. Her bone was sticking at least an inch and a half from the area near her elbow. "JJ," he said moving towards her.  
"No! Don't touch me. Morgan's over there and he's not moving," she said gesturing to her left,  
Almost out of breath he skidded to a stop by Morgan's side. He was face down in the dirt and he could see blood coming out of his sides. With what little strength he had left he rolled him over. A large piece of metal shaped like a knife was sticking out of his abdomen. "Morgan," he said shaking his shoulder. "Morgan wake up."  
It took a few minutes but he finally came out of it. "Emily," his voice strained.  
"No Morgan its Rossi. We were in a plane crash. It looks like you landed on large shard."  
"Emily..."  
"It's Rossi."  
"Emily, I need Emily."  
"Ok we'll find her." Rossi nervously sat and watched as Morgan tried to get up. Morgan's shaky fingers wrapped around the metal piece and pulled. He grunted as the shard left his body and blood squirted out. Almost collapsing, Morgan felt his way down. Lying on his back he ripped his shirt open and pulled it from his shoulder. Balling it up, he firmly pressed it on the wound.  
"Hold on let me get something to tie that up," Rossi said quickly. He ran over to the mid-section of the plane where all of their clothes were scattered. Throwing pants and shirts every which way he finally found a scarf. The scarf was a light green and had a floral print all over it. It looked like the one Garcia had made JJ for her birthday.  
When he reached Morgan he slipped the scarf behind his back and tied the knot over the t-shirt. "Rossi where's Emily? Did you find her?"  
"No I haven't, but I'll start looking."  
"I'm coming with you."  
"Morgan you were just stabbed, you need to stay down."  
"No I'm coming with you," he said with such determination. Once again he tried to stand. Grabbing hold of Rossi's helping hand he managed. Taking a few baby steps at first he than graduated to long strides.

-CM-

Hotch helplessly ran through the forest holding his bleeding arm by his side. He had woken up on the bank of the small river that ran throughout the mountains. He had seen the bits and pieces of metal surrounding him which hinted to him on the plane crash. Hotch had been running for what felt like forever and there was no sign of his teammates.  
Stopping by a large tree he leaned up against its rough bark. Staring into the distance he saw the tale end of the plane out of the corner of his eye. Jerking his head to the right he squinted trying to see if there was anyone there. With no luck he took a deep breath and jogged in its direction.  
He stopped at the plane's side and rested his hand on its hot surface. He slowly looked around and saw sheets of metal, pieces of wood and installation. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out. "Hello?"  
"Hotch?" He heard a muffled voice call out.  
"Hello?! Who said that?"  
"Over here," the voice coughed. He turned around and saw a red sleeved arm poking out of a pile of fallen trees.  
"Prentiss?" he asked as he hobbled over to her side. He crouched down to her level and looked into her fearful eyes.  
"Hotch, oh god," she breathed with a relieved smile. "What happened?"  
"The jet crashed."  
She nodded and moved her shaking hand over so it was resting on his. "You have to get me out."  
He nodded and studied the situation. "Prentiss I don't know if I can move these trees by my self.  
"Can you get the others? Can you get Morgan?"  
"No, I don't know where everyone else is. I've been searching for a while and I only just found you."  
"Where do you think they are?"  
"I'm guessing with the front of the plane."  
"Right, are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine just a few cuts here and there. How are you under there?"  
"It hurts, a lot."  
"Can you run it down for me?"  
"Yeah. I don't think my legs are crushed but I'm sure they're broken. The tree on my hips is blocking my view. My left arm is trapped under this big branch but I can move my hand."  
"So you can feel your legs?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Ok it looks like there's about six or seven trees on you here. I'm going to go around to the other side and see if there's anther way get them off."  
She nodded quickly as he stood back up.  
Hotch walked back into the woods and crawled around to her back. As he got closer he saw her hand sticking out. Hotch bent over and grabbed hold of it. "Can you feel that?" he called to her.  
"Yes," she responded.  
He stacked some smaller limbs and rocks around it so animals wouldn't get to it. He ran back around and dropped back down. "There's nothing I can do."  
She nodded and looked up trying to keep the tears in. "I wish I could help, but you need to find them."  
"I know, but I don't want to leave you."  
"I was alone before you came. I'll be fine."  
"Ok. I'll be back as soon as I can, stay here," he quickly added.  
"Like I'm going anywhere," she halfheartedly laughed.  
Hotch felt bad for what he said but quickly realized it didn't matter. What mattered was going out and getting help.

-CM-

Morgan was out of breath. He and Rossi stopped while he tried to catch his breath. "Morgan this isn't right. You should be resting."  
"No, we still haven't found her or Hotch yet."  
"We can go back and I can get Reid. We've been running around for hours and haven't gotten anywhere."  
He slammed his fist against a tree. "I saw them," he breathed in defeat.  
"You saw who?"  
"Emily and Hotch. They were both in the back of the plane and when we started hitting the trees the back of the jet flew off. Hotch and Emily were sucked out. I saw them. I think they're dead Rossi," he said softly."  
"You never know, they could be just fine and trying to find us too."  
"I hope so."  
"Come on lets get back, JJ and Reid could use our help."

When they returned to the crash site the smell of fuel, death, and fire filled their noses. JJ was crying again and Reid was at her side trying to calm her down. "No luck," Reid asked sadly.  
"Nope," Morgan said.  
"Hey Morgan can you do something for me?"  
"Sure kid, what is it?"  
"Can you put it back? My shoulder."  
"You sure?"  
"I think so." He stood up and moved over so he was standing before Morgan. "Go." Morgan grabbed Reid's left arm and held it out to the side.  
"One, two, three!" he jerked his arm back and heard the click of his popping back in. Reid let small yells escape his tightly closed mouth. Hs limp body fell into Morgan's chest as he tried to gain his strength back. He bit his lip and pulled away.  
"Thank you," he squeaked and walked away. He returned to JJ's side where Rossi was waiting for him with a sling. He slipped the gray button down around his neck and slid his arm through. He nodded at Rossi and sat down.  
Morgan lies out next to JJ and put his hands over his eyes. "We are all going to be fine."  
Rossi looked into the cockpit and shook his head. The pilot was dead in his seat and the co-pilot was halfway thought the windshield.

-CM-

Emily stayed perfectly still as she waited for Hotch to return. She didn't have a watch nor could she reach her phone but she knew he had been gone at least an hour or two. It was starting to get dark and she was starting to get worried. She really wanted to see the conditions of her legs but this stupid branch was in her way. She wrapped her free hand under the branch and took a deep breath. With all her strength she pulled up. "Arggg!" She wasn't strong enough and she needed her other hand.  
She had thought about trying to pull it out from under the larger branch, but she'd be risking her hand's safety. There could be a chance of it breaking. Emily started to get curious. Could she really take the chances of breaking her hand? She was nervous about leaving it out the way it was and what might happen to it. She'd feel more protected with both arms by her side. She rolled her head over and stared at the large branch. "One, two, three," she whispered to herself. "She swallowed her screams and bit down on her tongue until she tasted blood.  
She felt the bark ripping through her skin as it slid under the piece of wood. Small calls for help escaped her red lips. Emily felt her hand slightly separate from her wrist as her palm went under. "One more pull," she grunted. With that one more pull she felt a sharp pain zap throughout her body. She heard a small crack and she screamed.  
Her hand was free but it wasn't ok. Emily brought her hand up over her face and cringed. There were long cuts going up from her wrist to finger tips. The red liquid dyed her hand and dripped down. The base of her thumb was turning a dark purple and was twice the size it should be.  
She rested her throbbing hand on her stomach and whispered to herself. "It's going to be ok. Everything's going to be fine. Hotch will be back any minute now and have help." She began to close her eyes but something caught her attention. There was a load rustling from the side. She tried to make herself smaller and push herself deeper into her cave.  
'What if it's an animal? Like a bear or coyote," she thought. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was about to come. The rustling got louder and louder and then stopped. "Emily?"  
Her eyes shot open and her heart raced. "Hotch? Oh God you scared me."  
"Are you ok? I heard you scream."  
"Yeah. I got my hand out," she said holding it up. "But I think I broke my thumb."  
He nodded. I didn't find anyone. After a while I realized I was going in circles. We seriously can't be that far from them. The trees would have caused the jet to land immediately."  
"At least you tried."  
"It looks like it's about to rain. I'm going to start building some shelter." He walked back into the woods where it was thick and picked up large, fallen branches. Hotch diagonally rested the branches against Emily's trees. He continued this until it was a little bit longer then him. He got large leaves, branches with leaves and laid them on top. As he laid his last leaf he began to cough.  
His whole body ached and he fell to his knees. "Hotch?" Emily called out. She tried to move her head so she could see him. "Hotch are you ok?"  
He brought his hand away from his mouth and just stared at the puddle of blood in his palm. The coughing began again and then turned into heaves. His whole body shook as he threw up the blood that had settled in his stomach. Once he was sure he couldn't throw up any more his trembling body crawled under his shelter and collapsed. Hotch rolled onto his back and just stopped. He stopped all motion and went silent.

**New story! I wanted to try something different so I hoped you liked it. Review, review, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rossi saw the storm clouds rolling in. The sound of a light thunder echoed through the mountains. He instructed everyone to move into the fuselage so they could steer clear of the rain. All four of them packed themselves in the mid section of the plane. JJ sat at one end because of her arm and Morgan sat at the other so he could stretch out. In a matter of minutes the sky went dark and there was a crack of thunder. The sweet smell of rain filled their senses.  
For warmth they wrapped themselves in the scattered clothes and emergency blankets. The temperature was dropping, and it was dropping fast. "R- Reid?" JJ chattered.  
"Yeah JJ?"  
"What's going to happen to my arm?" she asked wiping away her scared tears.  
He threw his arm around her and sighed. "If we don't keep it clean, or get you to a hospital soon gangrene will set in. Then there's a high possibility of amputation," he said sadly.  
"Ok," she cried. As she felt Reid pull her closer she rested her head on his shoulder, but then realized that was his bad one.  
"No, no it's ok," he assured her.  
"I've only been married for four months and now I'm going to die or loss my arm," she choked. "And Henry! I'm going to leave him motherless."  
"No you're not," Rossi said. They are going to find us. I bet Garcia's sent an army looking."  
Morgan was silent. He was in his zone as he started up at the ceiling. Emily and Hotch were alone. They were alone with no shelter, no extra clothes, and nothing to make a fire with. He missed her. He wanted Emily to be laying next him right now. He wanted her to be ok and not to worry about his injury. If he could he would switch places with her and make all her problems go away. Then the thought of her being dead filled his thoughts.  
"Tomorrow," Rossi said to him.

-CM-

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," the analyst ranted. Garcia ran from her office and out of the bullpen. She pushed through the glass doors and hurried into the closing elevator. It was just a little after nine, and the team should have shown up around four. They would have called if they were running late. Emily, JJ, and her had a scheduled lady's night tonight, and they would never stand her up.  
The other agents in the elevator were eyeing her as she bounced on her heels, making a clicking sound. "Come on, come on," she whispered. Strauss wasn't going to be happy with her when she finds out it took her five hours to report their disappearance.  
The elevator dinged and the metal door slid open. She rushed out and walked as fast she could towards Strauss' office. With a firm knock on the door she heard a soft 'come in'. She took a quick breath and swung the door open. She walked into the large office and stood in front of Strauss' desk. "Ma'am!"  
"Agent Garcia," she said looking up with surprise. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
"The team hasn't come back form New York yet."  
"Yes I know. The airstrip informed me three hours ago. The jet crashed," she sadly informed.  
"What?!" Why wasn't I informed?!"  
"Well I assumed you already knew."  
"No I've been freaking out all afternoon. I checked the weather and it was clear. Then I called the airstrip and I had them send me the distress calls."  
"I'm surprised you didn't come in earlier.  
"May I," she asked gesturing to the computer. Strauss raised her hand in acceptance and rolled her chair back.  
Garcia typed as fast as her fingers could move. She entered into her system and pulled up the recording the airline had sent her.  
3:30pm  
"This is Captain John Douglas and we are experiencing some slight mechanical difficulties. The lights have continued the flicker for the past ten minutes now.  
3:45pm  
""This is Co-Captain Charlie Crews and we are losing altitude fast! We've lost 600 feet in the last five minutes. The left engine light is one." Then there was the sound of screams in the background. "Oh my God, 'This is you're Captain speaking put on you're seat belts and hold on," he instructed. "Help! We need help, we've just lost another 700 feet-"  
4:05pm  
"This is Captain- Douglas... We've- we've cr..." The line goes dead.

Garcia looked at Strauss with tear in her eyes. "They're hurt."  
She sighed. "I know, but they've already sent a rescue team and they are doing their best.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked with pleading eyes.  
"Right now, you can notify families."

-CM-

Emily and Hotch were lying down next to each other. They listened to the rain as it splashed down around them, hitting the trees and leaves. The shelter Hotch had build off of Emily's trees was holding and wasn't leaking. By this time it was like he was paralyzed in his current position. His breathing was shallow and he continued to cough up blood. His internal injuries had finally caught up to him.  
His fingers intertwined with Emily's right hand. They were dying and they knew it. "How's your other hand?" He asked.  
"I can't feel it anymore. I like it that way," she said blankly. "Are you still cold?"  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Yeah."  
"My chest feels like its going to explode any moment," he said breaking out into another nasty cough.  
"Hang in there Hotch, we've got this. Remember not to fall asleep. I don't want us to go to sleep and not wake up."  
"Ok," he breathed.  
The tears sprung from her eyes and slid down towards her ears. She took in a shaky breath and pressed her quivering lips together. "Hotch... If I don't make it tell Derek- I love him, and I'm sorry. He'll under-stand," she stuttered.  
"Emily you'll -"  
"Promise." She choked.  
"I promise, and Emily-"  
"I'll tell Beth you loved her, and Jack. I'll tell him too, I will."  
"Thank you."  
"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?"  
"Yes," Hotch struggled to say.

-CM-

Garcia sat down in her office chair and tried to calm down. "It's going to be ok," she told herself. "It's all going to be ok." She picked up the phone and decided to call Will first. After her long emotional conversation with him she called Beth and tried to explain the situation the best she could. Next was Morgan's mother.  
"Hello?"  
"Ms. Morgan, its Penelope Garcia from the FBI."  
"Penelope, hello! How are you?"  
"I'm great thanks-"  
"Why the call?"  
"...um... It's about Derek."  
"Derek... Why? What's wrong? Is he ok?"  
Garcia bit her lip and tried to figure out an easy way to put this. "He and the rest of the team were on their way home from a case and..."  
"And what!?"  
"And the jet, the jet crashed."  
There was dead silence for a moment until she heard her hold back her cries. "I- is he ok?"  
"I don't know, nobody knows," she said sadly.  
"What, how could nobody not know?"  
"No one knows where they crashed. They're searching though. I will let you know when they find something."  
"Agent Prentiss was on that plane as well?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"He can not lose her again."  
"i know," she said letting a few tears fall.  
"Thank you for letting me know, please stay in touch."  
"Of course," With that she hung up and pulled herself together for the last call. There wasn't anyone to call for Reid or Rossi, so that left Emily. She slowly dialed the Ambassador's number and quietly waited for the ringing to stop.  
"Hello you've reached Ambassador Prentiss' office, Charlotte speaking."  
"Hi this is Penelope Garcia from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, may I speak with the Ambassador?"  
"No I'm sorry she's not here at the moment."  
"Well do you know when she will be back?"  
"Three months."  
"Three months?!"  
"Yes, she is overseas."  
"Well I need to talk to her I have some important information concerning her daughter,"  
"Oh well you can give it to me and I will pass it onto her later."  
"Emily was in a plane crash and is missing, I suggest you pass it on now," Garcia said getting frustrated.  
"I understand that this is quite significant but it will take some time for me to get a hold of her."  
"No you don't understand, her daughter could be dead and I'd think she'd want to be here for that."  
"Thanks for calling," she said hanging up.  
Garcia was furious. She was starting to realize some of Emily's anger. Then she stopped and put her hand to her mouth. She was right, she could be dead. They could all be dead for all she knew.

-CM-

Emily looked back at Hotch and her tear filled eyes widened. "Hotch, no you don't get to do that. You have to stay awake."  
"I can't," he breathed.  
"Yes you can," she said trying to keep it together.  
"Please... Let me sleep."  
"I don't want you to not wake up."  
"I will," he said closing his eyes.  
"Fine, but when I squeeze your hand I expect you to return it."  
"Yes ma'am," he agreed before drifting off.  
Now she was officially alone. Her lips trembled and her chest shook with sobs. "God damnit! She yelled punching the tree above her. "Damnit," she cried. She wasn't going to get out of here and neither was Hotch. They were going to die and so were the others if not so already. The salty tears rolled from the corners of her eyes and dripped onto the dirt floor. She zoned out as she listened to the rain and drifted off into a never ending sleep.

-CM-

JJ was the only one still awake. It was so dark out she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. It was freezing and the rain roared against the metal shell. All she could think about was Will and Henry. She already left Will alone enough with this job and now there was a possibility she was going to die, leaving him alone forever. She thought about the ladies night Garcia, Emily, and her had planned for tonight. They would be in a bar drinking and laughing at the stupidest stuff, or out shopping in all their favorite stores. Garcia would be fulfilling her duty as godmother to Henry and buying him everything in site.  
Garcia was at home freaking out and Emily was lost somewhere in this forsaken place. Her arm hurt, her whole body hurt. She constantly had to watch her arm. A sling was not an option because of the penetrating bone and it just couldn't bend it any way. It sat in her lap and that's where it was going to stay.  
She had to get some sleep or it was going to take another life time for morning to come.

-CM-

Emily woke up to the dawns light. The rain had stopped and she had woken up. She smiled with relief and rolled her head over to Hotch. "Hotch," she whispered squeezing his hand. "Hotch wake up." He didn't respond and that's when she noticed his body shifting downwards. She held her breath and slowly looked down towards his feet. She stopped breathing all together. She wanted to scream.  
A large coyote was crouched down at his feet trying to crawl in. His foot was in the beast's mouth and it was trying to pull him out. It must have smelt all the blood he had coughed up earlier. "Hotch wake up!" she demanded. Franticly, she fingered his wrist and tried to find a pulse. "Come on, come on, she begged. "You can't be dead, you just can't. I don't want to tell Beth and Jack you love them, that's your job." Seconds later she felt a slight pulse. It was small but it was something. She sighed with relief forgetting the coyote.  
All of a sudden Hotch became six inches shorter. "No, no, no," she protested. What was she going to do? She was stuck and didn't have any weapons. Wait. She did. With her good hand she reached over to her left side and felt for her gun. Hotch continued to shrink as the animal pulled him out. When she finally felt the handle she gripped it and pulled as hard as she could. The glock separated from its holster and hung loosely in her hand.  
Emily pulled her arm out and leveled it over his chest. She took in as much air as her lungs would let her and pulled the trigger. The bullet spit out of the gun and penetrated the coyote in the side of its next. It squealed and fell to the ground. For good measures Emily pulled the trigger on it one more time.

-CM-

Morgan woke with a start. He could have sworn he just heard a gunshot. "Rossi, Rossi wake up," he said nudging the mans shoulder.  
"What?" he asked quickly sitting up.  
"Did you here that?"  
"Here what?" he asked trying to wake up. Then another gunshot echoed towards them.  
"That."  
"I heard it that time." he said following Morgan out of the plane.  
"Do you think it's them?" Morgan asked getting excited.  
"Who else would it be? I need to hear it again to know which way it's coming from."

-CM-

Emily was breathing hard. "We are going to be ok," she told Hotch. "We are going to be ok." She just used two of her bullets, only leaving her six more in the clip. She held her gun over her face and just thought. There were most likely going to be more animals now that there was a dead one. She could use five of those remaining bullets for protection and the last on to end her life if necessary.  
Then it clicked. What if the others could hear the gunshots? Could she risk using what she had as a signal? But what if it didn't work? What if they were too far away or even dead? She could risk it, and still leave herself a bullet. Emily pointed the gun out of the fort and fired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been working on some other stuff so please forgive and enjoy.**

Rossi and Morgan stood back to back trying to focus their hearing. Bang! There it was. "Where did that come from?!" Morgan asked.  
"Shhh." Bang! "This way!" Rossi said pointing left of the crash.  
"Didn't we go this way?" Morgan asked as they ran.  
Bang! "I don't remember, but it doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does. It means we could have found them yesterday!" he yelled ducking under a few branches. Bang! That was the forth shot, and he wasn't sure how may more there were going to be. Bang!  
They ran as fast as their bodies would allow. The shots had stopped, and they stopped in a small clearing. Morgan cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, "Emily!" "Hotch!"

Emily dropped her hand be her side and dropped the gun. She grabbed hold of Hotch's hand and checked for another plus. Finding the same one again she held his hand tight and waited to be found. 'They had to have heard the gun, they had to of', she thought.  
"Emily!" She could almost hear Derek calling her name one last time. If they weren't found by nightfall the last bullet was going to be used. "Emily!" There it was again.  
"Derek," she breathed.  
"Emily!" She opened her eyes and looked around.  
"Derek!" she called out.  
"Emily, Hotch!"  
"Derek," her voice strained.  
"Emily!"  
She panicked and fired her last bullet.

This way Morgan waved at Rossi. Continuing forward they pushed through a thick patch of trees and stumbled into the next clearing. Derek almost collapsed seeing the end of the plane. He turned his head more to the right and two feet sticking out of a pile of branches. Tears of joy pricked his eyes as he and Rossi slowly walked towards them. "Emily?" he called softly.  
"Derek?" she responded jerking her hips. She cringed and called his name again, "Derek is that you?" She watched as the branches, Hotch had set up, were being pulled away. Once the last branch had been thrown away she stared up at Derek and Rossi. "Thank god," she cried.  
"Emily," he breathed.  
"Derek..." she smiled with a sigh of relief.  
He saw trees crushing her legs and couldn't imagine how much pain she was in. "Hey," he said softly. He got down on his knees and grabbed hold of her free hand.  
"What happened?" She breathed running her hand down his bandaged chest. Derek looked into her watery eyes and halfheartedly smiled. "Don't worry it's nothing."  
"Is everyone ok?"  
"We're all hurt but we're going to be ok. Right now I'm focused on getting you to safety."  
"You have to help Hotch."  
Derek looked down at the silent man that lay next to him. "What happened to him?"  
"He found me out here; he took care of me, and built the shelter. Late last night he stared coughing up all this blood and ever since...nothing."  
"Rossi, go get Reid, and some blankets, we are going to have to carry him out. Rossi nodded and ran back in Reid's direction.  
Derek gave her a soft kiss and gazed into her glossy eyes. "I though I lost you."  
"Me too," she said resting her hand on his face.  
"Where are you hurt?" he asked looking her up and down.  
"My legs are broken, not sure how badly though. I broke my hand," she said lifting it from her stomach. The tree on my hips really hurts so I don't know if my pelvis is in good shape or not. I've lost a lot of blood; I don't know why or from where, I just know."  
He nodded knowing her injuries were more extent then what she probably thought.  
"What about you? What's wrong with you?"  
He hesitated to answer her but knew she wouldn't let it go till he told her. "Stabbed I guess. I don't know if a plane can stab you," he said trying to make it sound better.  
"How are you walking?"  
He shook his head, "I'm not sure." he put his hand on her forehead and pushed her hair back. "It's going to be ok."  
"The trees, you need to get the trees off my legs." He nodded, "I know, when Rossi comes back."

Rossi busted though the bushes and tried to catch his breath. "Re- reid!" he breathed. "Reid!"  
Reid quickly climbed out of the plane and stumbled towards him. "Rossi! where have you guys been. Me and JJ woke up and you were gone  
"Morgan and I found them, Hotch and Emily, we found them," he said quickly.  
"You found them?!" JJ called out in excitement. "Are they ok?"  
"Hotch is unconscious, Emily said he was coughing up blood."  
"And Emily?" Reid pressured.  
"It's not good. She's trapped under a pile of fallen trees. Morgan's with her."  
"Do you need help?" JJ asked trying to get out of the plane.  
"Yes I need Reid and all the blankets."  
"What abut me?"  
"JJ I need you to stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Your arm needs to be still and you need to be here when we bring Hotch back."  
Without protest she agreed and started clearing a place for him.

Morgan quickly stood back up when Rossi and Reid appeared. For a moment Reid stood in awe seeing Emily and Hotch the way the were. "Come on kid or are you just going to stand there?" Morgan said taking the blankets from his only hand. He laid the blanket out and with Rossi's help they lifted Hotch onto it. "Reid stay with Emily while we take him back," Morgan said as he and Rossi picked up each end of the blanket.  
Reid sat down and crossed his legs. "Hey," he said softly grabbing hold of her out stretched hand.  
"Hey. What happened to your arm?"  
"Dislocated my shoulder."  
"Ouch," she said blinking.  
"How are you?"  
"Ok I guess," she said trying to smile. "How's JJ?"  
"She's got a nasty break to her elbow, but other then that I guess she's good."  
"Good," she said trying to stay awake. Her face was paler then usual and there where dark circles under her eyes. "How did this happen?"  
"Not sure. The last thing I remember was the pilot telling us to put our seat belts on then... nothing."  
"At least you remember that. I don't remember anything."  
"How much blood have you lost?" he asked getting serious.  
She closed her eyes and then looked back up at him. "How'd you know?"  
"You just look it"  
"Honestly, I don't know, but I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I don't know if the bleeding is internal or external. I just don't know."  
He nodded knowing there wasn't anything they could do till she was freed. "Reid look at me," she said pressing her lips together "If I don't make it by the time the rescuers get here, help him. Help Derek move on. Ok?"  
"... Ok."

"Rossi help me with these trees," Morgan demanded as they came back. He bend over and handed her a shirt.  
"What's this for?"  
"For you to bite on. I'm guessing this is going to hurt like hell."  
She nodded and put the black shirt in her mouth.  
They placed their hands under each side of smallest tree. They squatted down low and made sure their grip wouldn't slip. "One, two, three!" Morgan grunted. With all the strength they had, they tried to lift the trees but couldn't.  
Emily swallowed her screams but could no longer hold them in. She ripped the cloth from her mouth, "Stop! Stop it!" she cried.  
Morgan and Rossi stopped immediately. "What! What is it?" Morgan asked quickly.  
She waited for her fast rising chest to calm. "A branch," she choked. "I think a branch is in m-my leg."  
Morgan got down on hands and knees and leaned in to her. His head was right over her chest when he looked down at her left thigh. He saw the foot long branch sticking out and blood staining it's tip. When he pulled back out he looked at her with a determined face. "I'm going to have to cut it off."  
"My leg!"  
"No, the branch," he assured her. "But first we are going to have to pull the branch that's on your hips out."  
She nodded as the tears streamed down her scared face. With his thumb he brushed the off and gave her a smile. "I know it hurts but it's the only way to get you out, so stay strong for me." He grabbed the end of the branch he pulled with all his might.  
Emily felt the bark tearing through her pants and into her delicate skin. "One more pull," he grunted. With that one last pull he managed to bring the branch all the way out.  
"Did it," he coughed looking back at her. His smile immediately faded seeing her non responsive. "Emily?" he rushed to her side and tried to wake her up. Pressing two fingers to her neck he felt her pulse thumping against his skin.  
"She just passed out," Rossi said. "And to me, that's for the best."  
He nervously nodded. "We aren't going to be able to physically lifted the trees off of her. Reid, when we lift them up you will have to pull her out."  
"With one hand?"  
"With one hand. First I have to cut the branch from her leg," he said pulling his pocketknife out.

It was taking him forever to saw through the wood, and it really wasn't that thick. He was debating weather or not he would pull it out now or when they got back to camp. "There," he said crawling back up. "Ok Reid are you ready?"  
He nodded and grabbed hold of her right hand. "One, two three," Morgan grunted. He and Rossi each lifted one of the trees on her legs. They were only able to lift it a few inches but that was enough. Reid pulled as hard as his arm would let him. He walked back digging his heals in the dirt. For very step he took, Emily was being dragged out of her whole. "Faster," Morgan said through gritted teeth.  
"Trying," Reid responded. Once her feet were clear of Rossi's tree he set the trunk down and moved over to help Morgan. By lifting the second tree higher Reid was able to slid her all the way out.  
Dropping the tree he leaned down and rested on it's side. He hugged his mid section and tried to regain some of his energy back. "We are going to have to carry her back like we did with Hotch," he said spreading the other blanket out.  
"We can't pick her up," Rossi blankly stated.  
"We can pull her onto it"  
"Ok, but let me say again how happy I am she isn't awake."  
"Reid when we pick her up, please watch the stick and make sure it keeps still. I don't want to take it out till we have too. They carefully slid her fragile form onto the blanket and slowly picked her up. "Move slowly and carefully."  
It was very difficult trying to maneuver through the forest and not hit a tree or move her legs. Morgan's breaths became shorter and quicker as they continued. "Do we need to stop?" Rossi asked.

"No we can't stop now; we stop when we get there." They quickly retuned and carefully laid her next to Hotch. "Reid did you ever find the first aid kit?"

"Yeah… well part of it."

"Ok just grab what you think we can use to pack her leg, we're taking the stick out." Reid walked over with a few packs of gauze, medical tape, and a shirt.

"Morgan let me do it," Rossi said. "You don't need to be doing this." He was right. He really didn't need to be pulling a stick from his girlfriend's leg, and if anything when wrong he would be responsible. Rossi wrapped his fingers around the branch and looked to Reid making sure he was ready to stop the bleeding. "On my count, one two three," in one swift motion he yanked the wood from her leg. Blood pored out and squirted out. "Now!"

Reid pressed on of the gauze packs to the hole and tucked it in. He placed the other pack on top and secured it with the tape. Reid then tightly wrapped the shirt around it just in case the blood seeped through. "Ok," he breathed with relief. "I'm going to get some sticks and make splints for her legs."

"Thanks man," Morgan said. The vision in his left eyes began to fade. He rubbed it real hard till the other began to do the same. "Thanks-" he knees buckled and Derek crashed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

When he finally opened his eyes all he smelt was smoke and dried blood. He tried to move and stretch his limbs but he was restrained. Looking to his left he saw Emily still asleep and wrapped in blankets like a cocoon. Looking to his right he saw Hotch the same way. Derek tried to move again but he was in to much pain.  
Reid walked over to his side and crossed his legs. "I'm glad you woke up."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"A few hours, your stab wound has an infection. Rossi and I did our best to clean it, and we changed your bandage. What you really need are antibiotics, and we don't have any.  
"Can it kill me?.. The infection."  
"Eventually, yes."  
"Do you know how long I have?"  
"Right now we're focused on getting though the night."  
"What about Emily and Hotch, did they wake up?"  
"No not yet. Emily's been talking in her sleep but it's all been gibberish."  
"I feel sick," his face contorted.  
"That's normal."  
"I feel sick-" he whispered falling back asleep.  
"Reid, we should go get some fire wood before it gets dark," Rossi said.  
He nodded and slowly stood up. "Yeah. JJ you good here?"  
She swallowed hard and shook her head, "Yeah, yeah I'm good here." Now she really did look like she was going to throw up.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes-" she turned around and emptied what little remained in her stomach. Wiping her mouth she felt sharp pains zapping her abdomen. "Go I'll be fine," she coughed.  
"We'll be quick," Reid said to Rossi as they hurried off.  
JJ threw up again, and again. She crawled over to Emily's right side and curled up in a ball. Making sure her arm was out of harms way and cried. "Emily wake up," she said as the tears flooded her face. She shook her friend's chest and called out to her. "Emily please! I need you.  
Emily slightly rolled her head to the side and did her best opening her eyes. Pain weighed her down and so did JJ. "JJ?"  
"Emily! Emily help me!" She pleaded.  
She was as much awake as she could possibly be. She pulled her good arm out of the cocoon and stroked the back of the blondes head. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, but I just threw up like four times, and I'm having these cramps that feel like my insides are being crushed."  
"You're in shock hunny."  
"Nooo," she doubled over and put her hand to her crotch feeling something trickling down the inside of her leg. When she pulled her hand back up her palm was covered in blood.  
The red liquid glistened in the sun, as well as the clear tears on her cheeks. JJ put her feet out and stared down at her crotch. A dark color spread from her inner thigh to her knees. She felt weak, scared, and had no idea what was going on. Emily saw the massive blood lose and look up at JJ's face. "JJ... Are you pregnant?"

Rossi and Reid struggled thought the forest. "How hard is it to find fire wood?" Reid complained.  
"You can't just use sticks, you need logs. Logs hold the flame and let it burn down to a crisp, but that's not what's bothering you."  
"They're going to die Rossi. Hotch and Emily they haven't woken up and now Morgan... If we don't get help they're going to die," he said staring at the ground.  
"All we can do is keep doing what we're doing and wait."  
"It seems like all we ever do is wait."

JJ was becoming hysterical now that she had considered that fact that she was having a miscarriage. "Emily I can't be, I can't. At least not here!" She cried. Emily used all the strength she had to prop herself up on her good side.  
"JJ, I want to help you," she breathed. "And I'm going to do whatever I can but I need you to calm down. Ok?"  
JJ nodded and tried to stop crying. "Ok, what now?" She asked with a tear filled throat.  
"Reach behind you grab shirts, pants whatever you can and take off your pants." Understanding where she was going she did as she was told. Every move she made pain stabbed her lower abdomen. With her one good hand she slid the sticky fabric from her legs. "Wipe up what you can and cover yourself," Emily instructed. "You're just going to have to let it go."  
"Emily I'm scared," she whispered lying back down. She cringed feeling the liquids flow from her body. She gripped Emily's hand and pulled her close.  
"I know," said feeling for her. "I know. Where did the others go?"  
"Rossi and Reid went to go get some wood."  
"And Morgan? Where's Morgan?" She asked trying to find him.  
"He's down," she said nervously. She was afraid to tell her knowing she would panic and try to move.  
"What?! What's wrong?" She asked trying to look over JJ.  
"His abdomen got infected and he passed out."  
"What? He told me he was fine, it was nothing," she said getting upset.  
"Em, he'll be fine I promise." She cringed and squeezed Emily's hand even harder. She hated being able to feel the life of this helpless child escape her trembling body. She wondered if she had been at home would this still have happened? Would this be easier if she had known about the baby? "I've been pregnant before, how could I have not known?"  
"Sometime you just don't," she said coldly.  
"What am I going to tell Will?"  
"You don't have to tell him anything."  
"What, no I have to tell him. It's his baby."  
"What he doesn't know won't kill him."  
"Emily! What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying what I'm saying. You don't have to tell Will about the baby if you don't want to!"  
The wave for emotion crashed down on her. The fear, the pain, the confusion. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together as hard as they would go and swallowed her screams. "I can't do this!"  
"You can and you will," she said trying to stay calm.  
"How can you be so calm right now. It's like you don't even know..."  
"Know what JJ? Know how this feels! JJ I'm calm and tying to be supportive here because- because I've been through this before!" Her scratchy voice was as loud as her throbbing throat would allow.  
"What?" JJ asked getting real quiet.  
"I don't mean to take the attention away from you but I know how this goes and I'm going to help you."

Morgan's eyes pleaded open hearing Emily's voice. "Emily?" He whispered. He rolled his head over and saw JJ lying in a pool of blood and she was talking to Emily.  
"I'm sorry," JJ said.  
"Don't be, I didn't even tell Derek."  
"When did it happen?"  
"About a month ago. I was only a few weeks and I had just taken the test that morning. I was still tying to figure out how to tell Derek, and I was afraid he would leave me because of it. He wasn't home that night and I had just gotten out of the shower. I felt the sharp pains and immediately knew that what I had wasn't going to last."  
"You knew you were miscarrying?"  
"Yep. It lasted for about an hour. When it was all over I cleaned it up, sucked it up, and didn't tell Derek when he got home."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know. I just couldn't. It was scary JJ and I was alone, I don't want you to feel that way."  
"Ok, what do we do?"  
"Like I said before, you're just going to have to ride it out and hope that nothing bad happens. And JJ..."  
"Yeah Em?"  
"You can tell Will if you want. He'll find out from the doctors anyway. Please don't tell Derek about me though. He'll hate me for not telling him about being pregnant in the first place, let alone losing it and not telling him."  
"I won't."

Derek laid there in awe. He couldn't believe that she had been pregnant... With his kid! Why didn't she tell him? He didn't hate her, did he? No he would never hate her, not even for that. She couldn't know that he knew, not now at least.  
He heard JJ whimpering and begin to cry again. He watched as her chest rapidly rose and her hips struggled to stay planted on the ground.  
Him, watching her miscarry was not only sickening but painful. He just thought about how Emily just went through the same thing all alone. He could never be mad at her let alone hate her. He wanted to tell her that he we awake, but didn't want to interfere. Then he remember that Rossi and Reid weren't back yet. How long had they been gone? And when were they going to get back? It wasn't safe or a good idea for the four of then to be out here alone.

Emily began to feel drowsy again. Her long story had taken her breath away. The tiredness in her eyes showed and JJ saw it. "No Em no, you can't leave me now," she pleaded.  
"JJ I'm sorry," she breathed. She tried to fight it no matter how much she wanted it.  
"Please Emily hold on a little bit longer!"  
"I'll try..." She said involuntarily drifting off.  
"No no no no! No, please wake up! Please come back, I need you." JJ couldn't do this alone. She needed someone to talk to, to walk her through this. She held Emily's limp hand to her chest and prayed that it would all be over soon.  
There was a loud rustling from in front of her. She tried to sit up and look, but blood began to flow from her body in great amounts. It felt like all the blood in her head had drained. She lie back down and saw black dots speckling her vision. "No-" she whispered. "No," she said feeling herself drowning in the emptiness.  
She heard the rustling getting louder and louder. Before she could look to see what it was she too, blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait. I did this chapter a little different so do panic in thinking that I skipped over everything, I didn't. I will do my best in up dating next chapter quicker and I promise we're no where near the end. Enjoy and review. **

The rain poured down like raging bullets threatening to crack the choppers glass. The thunder rolled and the lightning continued to strike. Weaving its way thought the mountain tops and stormy clouds the rescue team was almost to the hospital. The eight people in the back had finally been found after a long three days.  
From the looks of crash site the two poor souls who died might have been lucky in a sense. The remaining six were in pretty bad shape, and none of them were conscious at the moment.  
The pilot pressed the button on the side I'd her headset and began to speak. "H13, we are ten minutes out, stand by, we have six trauma patients." Her fear of crashing had just risen by hundred percent.  
Once the hospitals landing pad was in sight she began to descend. There was a line of about ten doctors in yellow ponchos lined up outside of the elevator. Once the helicopters bottom touched down its metal doors slid open and everyone poured out. The gurneys rolled out with plastic covers over their bodies.  
They were rolled into the large elevator as the plastic was removed from their mangled bodies.

Garcia, Strauss, Will, and Beth pushed through the glass doors of the hospital and ran up to one of the nurses stations. "We're here for the plane crash victims!" Garcia said as if she were out of breath.  
The nurse hung up her desk phone, "They just arrived, I've been informed that they are being rushed into surgery."  
"All of them?!"  
"I'm not sure, you know as much as I do."  
They nodded and slowly walked into the waiting room.

Hearing the ring of the elevator and the loud movements of everyone around her, JJ opened her frightened eyes. Hissing at he fluorescent light she panicked. Where was she? And why was she moving so fast. Not even registering the sights and sounds completely trying sitting up. Everything was dizzy and she couldn't feel her right arm what so ever. She wasn't even sure if it was still there.  
She felt a firm hand press down on her chest pushing her back down. The fuzzy image of a woman's face appeared in front of the ceiling. "Ma'am please stay down. Everything's going to be ok."  
"Where was she!"

Rossi and Reid both went straight into an examination room. Reid winced. As his weary eyes pealed opened. The overhead light blinded him for a minute but he soon regained his vision. He turned his head and saw his reflection in the mirror. Dirt covered his arms and the majority of his exhausted face.  
He felt a slight pinch in the crook of his elbow and rush of liquid fill his blood stream. "No!" He thought. He knew that sensation and, not even caring about his injured shoulder; he swung his arm across his body. If hiring the IV he ripped it out hoping they would get the message. "Sir please, calm down. We are just going to examine you," the man said lifting his droopy eyelids and shining in a light. The nurse put the IV back in and watched his closely so he wasn't to do that again.  
In that moment he felt the tingling sensation flow through his veins and attack each and every nerve. His body relaxed and the pressure in his head drained. God, how he missed the feeling.

Rossi knew where he was and exactly what was gong on. He tried to relax and let the doctors do their things but every time he closed his eyes it all came flooding back. Pulling Emily out from the trees. Seeing Hotch in a continuous dormant state. Watching Derek tear himself apart to keep Emily safe. JJ lying in a pool of blood clinging to Emily's lifeless chest. And Reid doing everything he could medically to save his dying friends. He himself was safe. He didn't have a traumatic injury like the others. All he needed were some stitches and a whole lot of ice.  
He'd rather it be him on death row the any of the others. They didn't deserve this, neither did he, but he was willing to risk it.

"We need to get him to an OR stat!"  
"He's unstable, we need to relieve the pressure!"  
"Which we can do once he's under."  
"We don't even know what we're looking for!" The doctor through her stethoscope over her head and pressed it to Hotch's chest. "His breath is shallow and he's got an irregular heart beat. Get me a portable ultrasound and page cardio!" As the doctor received the ultrasound machine she quickly hook it up and ripped Hotch's shirt open. "Oh god," she said staring down at his blotchy chest. Rubbing the nozzle on his chest she stared at the monitor.  
"There is a lot of free fluid in his lungs," the other doctor said.  
"Yeah and he has a small arrhythmia," the cardiac surgeon announced as she quickly walked out. "We need to get this man into surgery now." Then there was a loud beeping that came from the heart monitor. "He's crashing!"  
"He's not breathing, someone get a chest tube!" A nurse ran over with the tube and pump. The doctor took the tube and carefully slid it down his throat.  
"Doctor..." The nurse said. "There's blood in the tube."  
The doctor spun around and saw the small clear tube begin to fill. "Damnit! That wasn't the fluid I thought it was, it's blood. Someone get me an eighteen gave needle.  
She pulled the plunger out and drove the needle into his left lung. The empty cylinder immediately overflowed with the red liquid. "Amanda can you work on the heart while we repair the lungs?" She asked the cardiac surgeon.  
"Of course, but we've got to go now."

They carefully pulled the plastic cover off and tossed it to the ground. There were still an excessive amount out blankets and clothes covering Emily's body. "What did they do to her?" One of the nurses asked when he saw the sticks.  
"They were smart," the orthopedic doctor stated as she cleared her path. "They tried to make her splints. There question is what happened to her?"  
"Dr. Henson what is your plan of action," the nurse asked.  
"First we need to make sure she doesn't need surgery." Dr. Henson examined Emily's right hand and arm and then carefully set it down in the clear. She then picked up her left hand. The swelling had gotten worse and her skin had remained a dark purple. She ran her fingers up and down making sure the bones were still in place. Her thumb is broken but not to severely.  
She took a pair of scissors and cut her pants from the ankle up.  
Emily was lost in dream land. She was trying to fight her sleep and wake up. She could feel the pressure of something pushing down on her legs. The pain was weaken by her dormant state. 'Wake up!' She screamed. 'Wake up!' With all her strength she pealed her eyes open. Quickly shutting them she let them roll around in her head so they could get use to being open. Emily moaned as her head rolled to the side and her eyes opened. "Derek," she whispered.  
"Doctor she's awake," the nurse announced.  
Dr. Henson put the scissors down and came to Emily's side. "Ma'am?" Emily looked up at the unfamiliar women and blinked a few times. "Can you tell me your name?"  
"Em... Emma-"  
"Emma, your name's Emma?"  
"Ily... Emily," she corrected through her dry mouth.  
"Ok Emily can you tell me what happened?"  
"Plane crash... Trees... Fell."  
"A tree fell on you?"  
"A lot..." With her good hand she slid it down to her opposite leg and patted at her wound. "My leg." Dr. Henson looked down and finished cutting off her pants.  
"Your legs are broken."  
Emily nodded and again patted where the branch had impaled her. Dr. Henson pealed the bloody fabric from her sticky skin and removed the soaked gauze. "Oh god... She is definitely going to need surgery," we whispered to the nurse. "Prepare OR 2." She looked down at Emily's blank face, "Are you in any pain, hurt anywhere?"  
"Nothing hurts anymore."

They pealed back Morgan's dirty bandages and stared at the infected wound. "He's going to need surgery," the doctor said. "He's lost a lot of blood and the infection looks like its spreading fast. When he get in there we're going to have to open him up further and dig out as much of the infected area as we can."  
The nurse placed a hand on his arm as she slipped in the IV. she felt the warm sensation of his skin burn through her rubber glove. The. She began to here the troubled sounds of breathing. "Someone needs to get a chest tube in him now. Doctor do you smell that?"  
"Dr. Hunt got closer to Morgan's chest and smelled. He took a second to register the smell.  
"His skin is on fire and his throat is closing up fast."  
"Damnit, he's got gasoline poisoning. What ever stabbed must have been covered in it."


End file.
